


sunsets and chill

by crave_the_fall



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LIS, life is strange - Freeform, max x chloe, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crave_the_fall/pseuds/crave_the_fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pricefield and sunsets, the perfect mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunsets and chill

Chloe aggressively tried not to think about the brunette hipster taking pictures of her while she skated. But, evidently, as she focused on _not_ thinking about the girl, she _did_ think about her.

She wasn't trying to impress her, _what? nah, why would you think that?_ they were just friends hanging out together a normal Saturday afternoon like any other.

Max took a photo just as she did an awesome Ollie, and Chloe felt proud of herself. _But not because Max had seen it, nah, that didn't have anything to do with it._

Chloe jumped off her skate and went over to Max, who was shaking the Polaroid so it would reveal itself faster.

“Wowser, Chloe, that was amazing!” Max said, her eyes open wide in an amazed stare. Chloe blushed a little and scratched the back of her blue hair.

“Thanks…” She tried to change the conversation as to not blush any harder. “Hey, let me see the pictures you've taken! I bet with my extraordinary skating skills, you must have gotten some cool shots, haven't ya?” She smirked with false overconfidence, her signature move. Max looked at her, snorted very hard and handed her one of the photographs.

“This one is truly my favorite, Chlo.” She said, burying her face in Chloe's nirvana shirt, crying tears of laughter. The pic showed Chloe sitting on her butt, an angry expression on her face, her fist up in frustration shouting at the blue clouds. She remembered that moment, when they had arrived to the Arcadia Bay skate park early in the afternoon, and Chloe was just getting used to her new long-board.

“Oh, you think you're so funny, Maxi-pad.” She accused her, shoving the shorter girl in the ribs, while the other one was still leaning into her, laughing.

“You know it's a great shot, c'mon! I'm going to submit it to the Every Day Heroes Contest, I'm sure everyone will love it. I'll title it 'Angry teenager shouts at clouds'.” Max straightened and faced Chloe grinning like a fool. They hadn't realized it yet, but it was getting late, and the summer sun glow was starting to progressively dim its light. Chloe noticed it because the intense sunlight made every one of Max's _hella dorky_ freckles visible and clear, but now, she watched as the light golden freckles started disappearing from her cheeks, like stars fading out from the night sky. _Gosh, Chloe! Since when was she so cheesy?_

“Hey, Mad Max, come over here with me. It's getting late already.” Max got a confused look on her face, Chloe never cared about the hour, it was _never_ too late for anything with her. But she followed her anyway. What she didn't know, Chloe had something planned for them already. They walked away from the skating park and onto the hills near the beach. As they ascended, combat boots and beat-up sneakers pounding on the grass, the sky started changing color, from light blue to gold.

“Where are we going? Max said, while throwing one of Chloe's ragged sweaters she had borrowed from her room earlier in the day. Chloe felt a warm feeling inside her at the thought of Max wearing _her_ clothes, it felt important to her, like if she was sharing a piece of herself with Max.

“Just trust me, Maxine.” She reassured her, taking Max's hand in hers, leading her farther into the woods. Finally, they arrived at a small clearing, just on top of a grassy hill.

“Here we are!” Chloe said, leaving her skate on the grass, and lying abruptly flat on her stomach, watching the sunset. Max sat cross-legged beside her. “You can take some cool shots of the sunset from here, and submit a really awesome pic to the contest, instead of my dumb, although hot, self.” Max rolled her eyes and rested her weight on her elbows, watching the beautiful scenery just below them. Chloe watched Max's hazel eyes illuminated by the overall golden glow of the sky. She was truly adorable, her perky nose and silly haircut. She could feel Max's closeness, warmth radiating from her body, her arms _too damn close_ to her, but not enough. Max noticed her staring.

“Know what?” She told the blue-haired girl, her hair although taking on more of a purple hue in that light. Chloe peered at her, her head poking through her crossed arms. “I think the best shot right now isn't of the view.” She immediately turned her face away, staring embarrassingly at the lighthouse in the distance, so that Chloe couldn't see it. She was blushing so hard even her neck was taking a reddish overtone. _Oh my God, did she meant what Chloe was thinking… or was she just imagining it… or getting ahead of herself? Goddammit, Chloe, you are not one to doubt yourself, what the hell is happening to you?_

She tried to calm herself down before doing or saying something stupid and ruining the moment. “What do you mean? Take the best shot you think you can find, then.” Chloe looked away at the ocean, the warped waves a reflection of her turning stomach. She felt Max turn around again to face her, heard her shuffling with something, _her camera?_ And a poke on her shoulder. She instantly turned, startled, and heard a 'click' go off. Max was staring at her through the lens of her camera, like always, but never this close, never this intense. Max, still blushing, shook the photo with a flick of her wrist, and showed it to her.

“Look, Chloe, see I took you by surprise? I could never have gotten that expression out of you any other way, as you're always hiding behind this kind of… I don't know… confident mask? Like, you are allowed to feel vulnerable, and sad, and break down. See your eyes? Those beautiful, intense blue eyes. I can see you in them… Okay, sorry, I'm oversharing again, I just...” Chloe had been gazing at her intently, eyes wide, hanging onto every word Max was saying. She was always so… personal. She was a unique human being, who was able to captivate not only moments, but feelings. She couldn't resist herself.

She raised her head from her crossed arms, her brow furrowed a little, and started inching closer. She didn't let Max finish her sentence, instead, they both stared at each other in silence. But Chloe moved closer, and closer. Max started unconsciously doing so too. Seeing the positive reaction from her, Chloe closed the distance between them, so they could almost touch each other's lips with their own. Tentatively, she lightly brushed her lips against Max's. The other girl, seeing Chloe did no other advance, proceeded to inch closer to Chloe's lips, touching them more deeply, but still more like a smooch. Chloe felt her stomach at the verge of exploding. She decided she didn't care anymore, and started positioning herself above Max, lowering her slowly, slowly onto the ground, until she was resting on top of the girl, Max's eyes open and innocent.

“Can I… can you…?” Max stumbled on her own words.

“Yeah.” Chloe dove in into a deep and intense kiss, at the same time taking Max's camera with her right hand.

_Click._

She had taken a photo of that perfect moment, the sunset behind the two of them, and captured it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy i hope u enjoyed this, i have to say sorry in advance for this i just need my pricefeels to go away and so ill write fics until they do. you can follow me on tumblr im cravethefall.tumblr.com, if you do like it, feedback + comments are appreciated!! (even if theyre negative)


End file.
